Just Another Arguement?
by 18lzytwner
Summary: This is my entry for Cullen’s BullPen Challenge. Booth and Brennan are at it again but what makes today any different from all those other arguements? Oneshot.


_A/N: This is my entry for Cullen's Bull-Pen Challenge. I know today is September 30th. Nothing like waiting until the last moment right? Anywho, the phrases are in bold. It has nothing to do with my current series, just for fun and the challenge. Hope you like it! _

* * *

**Just Another Argument?**

**By 18lzytwner**

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat in her office typing up a report when she heard footsteps and the door of her office slam shut. She looked up to find her partner FBI Special Agent Booth standing there.

"Booth what do you think you are doing?" The forensic anthropologist demanded.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Talk? After what you did I don't see what there is to talk about." Brennan shot back as she got up out of her chair and came around the desk.

"I… Bones…" Booth couldn't get much more than a word in edge wise.

"**Come back in an hour. I'll be crazy by then** No, you know what, don't come back. From here on out we have a purely professional relationship. No contact outside work; and here." Brennan threw something back at Booth. The FBI Special Agent caught the item and looked at it. It was Jasper.

"Bones, I…"

"I thought we were partners, friends. And then not only do you go and sleep with Rebecca, you go and sleep with my new boss." Brennan continued.

"We are but who I sleep with is my own business." Booth was getting angry. Temperance was about to say something but he cut her off.

"There was a time I loved Rebecca and I wanted to marry her. She didn't want to get married and I was forced to move on. I met Cam and other women along the way and sure we had fun but they weren't lasting relationships. You have no idea how far I would go for you." Booth's voice rose.

Angela stood outside the forensic anthropologist's office with her ear pressed to the door. She could hear everything they were saying and she was pretty sure the rest of the lab would soon too. That's when she heard the familiar sound of high heels.

"Angela, what are you doing?" Cam asked.

"I… uh…" Luckily that's when one of the partners in the office started to shout again.

"Never mind." Cam said as she quickly retreated. Angela watched her leave and then put her ear to the door.

"Bones, **you know I'd die for you, but sometimes it's so hard living with you**" Booth said. This shocking revelation stopped Brennan in her tracks.

"You'd what?" She barely got the words out loud enough for the forensic artist to hear.

"I'd die for you Temperance." Booth told her again.

"Seeley, I…" Brennan didn't get to finish. Booth grabbed her and pulled her close. Their lips met and Brennan had no idea what to do as she went as stiff as a board. Sensing her resistance, Booth let go. He looked into her eyes and saw the uncertainty. The FBI Agent's face fell and he hung his head.

"Goodbye, Temperance." His words were cold. Quickly, he turned on his heels and headed for the door.

Angela barely had enough time to get out of the way as Brennan's office door flew open and Booth stalked off toward the lab doors. She ducked into the office and saw Brennan just standing there.

"You have to go after him." The forensic artist said. Temperance gave her a look.

"**I couldn't help overhearing. I had my ear pressed to the door**Now, go before it's too late." Angela was firm. Brennan snapped back to reality and moved toward the door but then she stopped.

"Go. I won't have either one of you missing out on what could be a wonderful thing. Go." Her friend wasn't about to let Brennan make up her mind as she pushed her friend out into the Medico-Legal Lab. A half smile crossed the forensic anthropologist's face, as she knew that Angela was right.

_All the fear has left me now; I'm not frightened anymore; It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh; It's my mouth that pushes out this breath…_

Booth was almost in his big black SUV when he heard someone calling his name.

_And if I shed a tear I won't cage it; I won't fear love; and if I feel a rage I won't deny it; I won't fear love…_

"Seeley! Wait!" Temperance shouted.

_Companion to our demons; They will dance and we will play; With chains candles and cloth; Making darkness in the day…_

He wasn't sure if he should wait. He'd already said too much and their working relationship would suffer for not only his past decisions but also for the one he'd made today. Reaching down, he felt Jasper in his pocket. Maybe… no she had been stiff and he knew it was no use.

_It will be easy; To look in or out; Upstream or down; Without a thought… _

Brennan could tell that he wasn't sure if he should get into his vehicle or not and hoped that she could reach him in time.

_And if I shed a tear I won't cage it; I won't fear love; and if I feel a rage I won't deny it; I won't fear love…_

Reaching the SUV before Booth could turn the keys over, Brennan grabbed his arm and pulled him from the driver's seat. He turned to her, confusion in his own eyes.

_Peace in the struggle to find peace; Comfort on the way to comfort…_

She pressed her lips against his. For a moment, she was unsure of he would return her gesture but then…

_And if I shed a tear I won't cage it; I won't fear love; and if I feel a rage I won't deny it… _

Seeley put his arms around her and pulled her close as he had done in her office. Their lips parted and tongues made their way around in each other's mouths.

_I won't fear love; I won't fear love; I won't fear love._

Finally, they separated but their foreheads remained in contact. Both caught their breath and smiled.

"I… Seeley…" Temperance started.

"You don't have to say it. I know." Booth smiled and moved his head back down and their lips came together again.

**The End**

* * *

_A/N 2: The song is Sarah McLachlan's "Fumbling Towards Ecstasy". _


End file.
